


[podfic] breaking the bro code

by reena_jenkins



Series: jaytim tattoo 'verse [2]
Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Dude, you got a tattoo??” Or: the one where Tim sucks at keeping to the bro code.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] breaking the bro code

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [breaking the bro code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888482) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



  
****

**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Tattoos  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:05:14  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_breaking%20the%20bro%20code_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me) OR you can download this whole series as a podbook (m4b) [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(DCU\)%20_jaytim%20tattoo%20verse_.m4b) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
